Give me love
by em.waller
Summary: After the events of 'Failsafe', Artemis is left alone with her thought, can Wally help her or just make things worse? ONESHOT. Spitfire, and Robin trolling. T as Batman's paranoia is rubbing off on me, naturally.


Give me love  
Authors note-The team knows about Artemis and her family connections.  
Disclaimer-I don't own young justice or any of these characters, it's a shame for me, I know!

Normal POV  
Artemis had just got out the shower, she was thinking about the team. She knew Robin had gone with Batman, Kaldur had gone to cool off in Atlantis and Connor was in M'gann's room making sure she was alright and Wally? Well she had no idea where he was. She dried herself off quickly and got dressed into some green shots and a white tank top; she put her hair up into its usual ponytail and left towards her room. She hated being by herself, left alone with her thoughts. It was the only thing that really scared her.  
She remembered the time her Father told her to shoot a traitor in the leg, she didn't want to. She was only 5 or 6 but was trained to use a handgun. She was dressed in her 'Tigress' suit and was holding a gun. She hated every second, so when her Father told her she either shoots this man in the leg or he'll shoot Jade in the head. She knew she had to shoot him, she knew he would survive the shoot but it didn't make her feel better about it. She shot the man once in the leg and turned to her Father who was laughing at the grown man crying, she remembered him telling her that showing emotions make you weak. Then when he said she had to kill the man or not only Jade would be shot but so would her Mother, she didn't know what to do but kill this man who'd obviously got on the wrong side of the shadows. So she took the gun and aimed it to his head, with her hands shaking and her knees wobbling she took one shot. That's when the blood was oozing out of the limp body of this man, she really felt the guilt.

Wally POV  
I was walking along the hallways of Mount Justice, I couldn't sleep and I got bored of eating. I couldn't get the sight of Artemis getting disintegrated out of my head, it was haunting me. Walking around made me feel a bit calmer until I saw Artemis in the middle of the corridor. She was on her knees looking towards the floor, and then I heard her crying. It startled me at first; I've never heard Artemis cry. She looked so…breakable, so unlike her normal self. I had no clued what to do if I tried to comfort her I might get an arrow placed in a rather uncomfortable place. But I couldn't just leave her, so I risked it.  
"Artemis? Are you alright?" I asked at a distance, she was still faced away from me. I walked towards her and place my hand upon her shoulder and crouched to see her beautiful grey eyes. When I saw in her eyes, I saw pain not the usual determination. "Artemis" I shook her slightly, that's when she looked up into my eyes. With tears streaming down her faces and her eyes become red and puffy she wrapped her arms around my neck and carried on crying into my shoulder. I quickly returned the gesture and hugged her whilst rocking her back and forth. "Shh, it's okay, I'm here and I'm not leaving you" I whispered to her quietly. "Promise?" she asked sounding like a little girl,  
"I Promise" I told her as I scooped her up; she clung onto me tightly and carried on weeping into my shoulder. I ran us to her room, she never allowed me in there before so I put her down expecting her to just go straight in and ignore me as normal. But she didn't.  
I went to walk off but I was stopped by her grabbing my hand, I couldn't help but realise how soft her hands were.  
"Wally? If y-you're not busy could you, maybe stay with me, just for a bit?" she asked looking down. I didn't need to think about it; of course I'd stay with her, I don't think she realises how much I care for her. "Anything for you beautiful" was my response, I'm sure I saw her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink.

Normal POV

Wally followed Artemis into her room, it was plain and simple. Artemis laid on her bed then Wally followed suit. They laid there holding on another like their lives, Wally realised that Artemis was slowly falling asleep. Yes, he did feel like dozing off but he was too smitten by watching Artemis fall asleep, slowly and beautifully. He wasn't sure how someone could fall asleep beautifully but she was doing it perfectly. She was holding onto Wally's top and nestling her head into his shoulder. He laid there and started humming a slow but beautiful song. It was 'Give Me Love' by Ed Sheeran, as he started she seemed to fall deeper into her sleep. It gave Wally such a massive satisfaction, after the day the team had just had, to lay there with Artemis alive and sleeping in his arms.  
All he thought about was how beautiful and peaceful she looked. He knew his personal feeling from the first time he laid eyes on her, yes he was annoyed that she took Roy's place on the team but he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his whole life. He thought his heart was going to explode.  
When she told the team about her family relations, he was upset that she hadn't told him sooner but he knew that she was brave for eventually telling them. He admired her for that; after all she'd been through, trusting someone must have been really difficult. With the fear of constant rejection lingering over her at all times life must really be hard, not having anyone to confine in. She didn't have that trouble no more because on that night Wally made a promise to her (Even though she was asleep and most probably couldn't hear him) that if she was ever upset he'd be there to cheer her up. If she ever felt scared or lonely, he would save her or be there for her. He promised to always be there for her no matter who or what stood in his way; he would ALWAYS get to her as quickly as he can.

The next day  
When Artemis woke up, Wally was sitting there watching her and playing with a loose stand of hair.  
"Morning beautiful" he whispered lightly which sent a shiver down her spine; Wally found this cute and rather amusing. "Morning" Artemis said back rubbing her eyes. The pair just laid there for a while wrapped in each other's arms.  
"Wally did you stay all night?" Artemis asked breaking the sweet silence. "Of course, why did you think I'd leave you?" he asked raising his eye brow. "Yeah, I thought you would think I'm pathetic" she whispered trying to hide the pain in her voice.  
"Artemis, I could never think you pathetic, I think you're incredible! Yes you can be stubborn, obnoxious and a pain in the ass, but that's why your incredible! You don't care what anyone thinks about you. But your human, you're allowed to hurt and get upset. I promise you Artemis that if you EVER need me, I will always be here for you. If you need cheering up or if you need someone to make fun at for being a bottomless pit then I'm always here!" Wally told her, he was kind of worried she'd take it the wrong way. She didn't. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and hugged kept him as close as possible. "Thank you, for everything" she whispered into his ear. Wally took her face into his hands and pulled her closer and closer until their lips were touching. At first that's how they stayed, but then the kiss became passionate and intense. Wally had his hands at the lower part of her back puller her closer, whilst the other hand made lazy patterns on her exposed thigh. Artemis grabbed a fist full of hair whilst the other hand remained hooked around his neck.  
They only pulled away when they heard a slight knock on the door, it was M'gann. "Hey Artemis, it's me, I w-was just wondering if you want some breakfast. If you don't want to see me I totally understand, a-and I'm really s-" Artemis cut her off. "Of course I want to see you Megs" she took her into a short hug "We're earth sisters remember, I'll be 5 minutes I need to get changed."  
"Okay" the Martian said as she turned to head towards the kitchen. Artemis looked behind to see the bed empty, and then a split second later she was in another passionate kiss; it was only until another knock on the door brought them back to earth.  
"Artemis? It's Rob, how you doing?" Robin called through the door. Wally kept on kissing her neck lightly; she tried to get him to stop without giggling. "I-I'm alright, ahem, thanks" Artemis tried to stifle the laughter back as much as she could. "O…kay? Well I'm glad you're alright, I'll see you at breakfast." I went to pull Wally back to my lips but was interrupted by the world's biggest, but short in height, troll! "Oh and Wally, I told you that you two make a great pair up!" we pulled away as we heard cackling traveling away from us.  
"Troll" we both said in unison.


End file.
